powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Koda
Koda is a caveman who became the Dino Charge Blue Ranger, the second member of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is also referred to as Blue Ranger and, in roll calls, as Stegosaurus Power Ranger Blue. Being a caveman from out of his time who had found the Blue Energem, he outlived everyone from his time due to the fact that bonding with the Energem essentially granted him biological immortality. Character History One hundred thousand years ago, Koda lived in jungle caves with his fellow Neanderthals, such as his younger brother Taku. According to him, his mother gave birth to him while on a mammoth hunt, as she could not make it back to their cave in time. The first to find an Energem, Koda achieved resistance to aging, enabling him to still live in the present time, outliving his family. Today, his caveman ways make him a fish-out-of-water ever since after he sacrificed himself saving his younger brother from a sabertooth tiger, causing him to fall into an ice-filled ocean, freezing him for 100,000 years. He was discovered some time after Kendall and Keeper found Chase Randall. He currently works for the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum as one of Kendall's assistants. Personality He eats with his fingers, doesn't like to wear shoes (though he'll usually wear sandals when he's outside of the base), and sees no benefit in combing his hair. He isn't the smartest Ranger, but he's got a heart of gold, is fiercely loyal, and is as strong as an ox. His survival instincts are sharper than any other Ranger. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JeFusion At first, he was afraid of a lot of modern technology that he was unfamiliar with, including the Dino Cycles. He later overcame some of this fear and began learning to ride a tricycle. Dino Charge Blue Ranger Arsenal * Dino Charger #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com Zords * Stego Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Steel= Arsenal * Dino Charger #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Stego Shield Zords * Stego Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Stego Shield Zords * Stego Zord * Dino Cycle - Super Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #3 - Stego Charger (Stegosaurus) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Stego Shield Zords * Stego Zord * Dino Cycle }} Notes Portrayal * He is portrayed by Yoshi Sudarso. Behind the Scenes *As a caveman from 100,000 years ago, Koda is the oldest Ranger in the entire franchise, beating out Merrick Baliton from Power Rangers Wild Force. *His favorite food is the Bronto Burger served at the Dino Bite Cafe. **Ironically, Koda's character of being a caveman who likes burgers appears to be based on the main characters from Cartoon Network's caveman-themed cartoon series, Flintstones. *He is the first Blue Ranger on a dinosaur-themed team to not have a triceratops motif. *Koda is the first Ranger who is in the process of learning English and does not have it as his first language. As such, he usually speaks English in a very simplistic diction, similar to Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. *Yoshi Sudarso clarified in an interview with Asians on Film that Koda was indeed frozen by the Energem for 100,000 years.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KmyqgBrQg0A Yoshi Sudarso interview It was later confirmed in the episode Breaking Black. *According to Koda, Fury attacked the cavemen to get the energem, but later we find out that Koda got frozen almost immediately after finding the energem. See also *Utsusemimaru - The first main Sentai Ranger from a past, and now currently living in a present day of future years later. References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:Blue Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers